Atris’s confessions
by Darth Phex
Summary: Ever wonder what the connection between Atris and Exile was? It might be darker than you think. A short one shot about the battle between Atris and Exile. Please R&R.


A/N: I wrote this because I felt that there weren't enough facficts about Atris...and because I was bored. Anywho please read, review, and enjoy! XD

* * *

Sarah wiped the sweat out of her eyes as she ran. A lot of weird things had been happening lately. First she returned to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine only to be attacked by her former masters. Then when she woke up and returned to the Ebon Halk she discovered a bloodied up Atton telling her Atris's handmaidens took Kreia to Telos. 

"Atris is gonna get it! Sarah mumbled under her breath.

With a swift kick she burst through the doors of Atris's private study. Upon seeing the Jedi scholar, Sarah ignited her light saber.

"Alright Atris I'm in a pissy mood, so just hand Kreia over and I might consider not killing you!"

"Ah, Exile I had a feeling you-."

"My name is Sarah Brant! Not Exile! You've known me since I was what, five years old!"

"Fine! _Sarah_ I had a feeling you would come here."

"Well let's see, you kind of kidnapped the old hag. You'd come to rescue her too if your life was connected to that mummy!" Sarah turned off her light saber and crossed her arms.

"Well, Kreias' not here."

"Ok, were is she?"

"First you must fight me!" Atris shouted igniting her light saber. The blade shown red.

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "If you'd just asked me from the beginning to kick your ass we could have saved a lot of time."

They charged at each other, sabers drawn. POW! Sarah force pushed Atris across the room. BAM! Atris kicked Sarah in the stomach. WOM! They crossed blades in the center of the room.

"Wom? What the heck kind of a sound affect is that?" Atris questioned scratching her head in confusion.

"I think it's a cross between 'Wam' and 'Boom', you know? Sarah said staring at the man holding up the sound affects.

"Yeah, something like that." The man agreed with a shrug.

The battle commenced. Atris swung at Sarah's head, but Sarah ducked and stabbed at Atris's feet. Atris blocked. The two seemed to be equally matched.

"The two of us seem to be equally matched." Atris observed.

"Your shoe laces are untied." Sarah said hoping her opponent would look down.

"Ha, ha fool, you can't trick me with that. I don't have shoe laces!" Atris sneered.

Sarah glanced down at Atris's shoes. "Gasp, Velcro! How could you!"

"All the better to kick you with!" While Sarah was distracted Atris kicked her in the shin.

The audience of handmaidens roared with approval. Atris took a bow as flowers were thrown at her feet.

Sarah hopped around in pain, grabbing at her shin. She soon regained her composure and charged.

Their blades met once again locked together by force.

"You are no match for the power of the dark side!" Atris said smiling.

"Maybe not the dark side but I know I could take you down on even my worst day with both my hands and maybe one of my legs tied behind my back!" Sarah spat back.

"Kreia never told you about your mother did she?" Atris's smile widened.

"Why does that matter? My mom died long age before the Mandalorian Wars. Kreia probably never even knew her." Sarah frowned.

"No, Sarah Brant!"

Their light sabers broke apart. The two stepped back.

"No, I am your _Mother_!" Atris shook her fist in front of her for extra emphasis.

The audience of handmaidens gasped.

"_WHAT! _ That's impossible we don't even look alike! I have brown hair and you have…well…white hair!" Sarah backed away.

"For you information its light blond!" Atris's face started to turn red.

"But it's not possible…I mean…we're practically the same age!" Sarah shouted hysterically.

"Actually I lied about my age to the council." Atris blushed even harder.

"_Really?_ How old are you?" Sarah asked getting out a calculator.

"That's beside the point! Anyway you also have _a brother!_"

"No way! Who!"

"Mical!" Atris announced, crossing her arms.

"Oh thank the force you didn't say Atton, there would have been some trouble there!"

"Anyway, I just felt like you should know that."

"So, that's it?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yep, that's it."

"What? You're not going to try to turn me to the dark side or something like that?"

"No, that's Kreia's job. Oh by the way she's hiding out on Malacore."

"I thought I had to defeat you in order to find out were she is." Sarah frowned.

"Well you actually took the news of us being related relatively well. So battling each other after that would appear somewhat anticlimactic for the reader." Atris explained.

"Oh…yeah, well I guess I better go stop Kreia from killing both of us now."

"Ok, say 'Hi' to your brother for me." Atris waved as Sarah walked away.

"Sure thing." Sarah mumbled as she walked away.


End file.
